The Fake Flower
by Annemaylover
Summary: 'You'll always be as beautiful as a flower. And I'll love you until the very last flower is dead.' A SasoOC one-shot. plz review . Based on my story 'A shot in the dark'.


**I read a pasty, and I **_**had **_**to make a fan-fic one-shot out of it. Sorry if it's not as detailed as my last one-shot. Its kinda of hard doing Sasori. He says big words I can't understand. And I'm not the kind of person that does big words I can't understand. So plz, if you have suggestions, plz tell meh TT^TT**

**Also, the good part starts happening in the middle. But I suggest you read the beginning .**

**No sex scene or anything. Sorry. I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff yet. And even if I did, it would look crappy. I don't think I'm **_**that**_** detailed….**

**Anyway…Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

Everyone knows I'm quiet. I don't say much because I don't have to. I don't really do much around people because I don't want to. I'm just the type of person that you don't want to hang around with. Even my partner, Deidara, doesn't want to be around me sometimes. And he's the annoying one.

So, everyday, I would go into my room and fix up my puppets. Nothing more, nothing less. My art was that important to me. I would get visitors, but they would leave as instantly as they came; fast.

One day, Deidara called me up saying that there was a meeting going on.

"Coming, brat." I called. I got up, not wanting to go to this stupid meeting. I don't get why we even have them, half the time.

Opening the large, ominous door, I see 2 girls. After everyone was settled down, Pein (-sama) cleared his throat and said, "The 2 girls have agreed to becoming Akatsuki." Then he talked on and on about we should treat them with care and crap like that. Things that only pertained to Deidara and Hidan. I looked the girls over, trying to pass the time.

The one on the left had light brown hair with blond streaks in it. Tan. And had a look of 'If you so much as look at me, I'm gonna kill you." I turned to the other girl- she looked the complete opposite.

The first girl looked happy with her appearance but annoyed with her face. The girl I was now looking at looked happy on the face but…I don't know…emo maybe, with her appearance. Her bangs the cupped her face were blood-red while the rest of her hair was raven-black. Her flawless skin wasn't snow-white but it was getting close. Her face however, was happy. Like she was happy to be here.

I hated happy.

Why do you think I hate Deidara so much? Not to mention his love for that 'art'. Stupid is what I call it.

After Pein dismissed us, I tapped her on the shoulder and asked why she was so happy. She replied, "I live life to the fullest!" I blinked, and blinked, and blinked again. I then nodded and walked away.

The next day, she was bored because she didn't have any missions yet. But she was forcing herself to cook. Sometimes I wish I could eat, for the food looked above 'edible'. I asked, though, why was she bored even thought she was doing something. She replied, "Like I said yesterday, live life to the fullest. If I just sat there and did nothing, I would have been a waste of air and matter. So, it's better to do something then nothing, am I right?" I nodded and walked away.

The third day came and it was time for both the girls to show us what they knew. During the fight, thought, The raven-headed girl was on the brick of losing consciousness. But she said for no one helped her. She was fighting Hidan, and he had a smirk plastered on his face. I knew then that something was up. AT the end, she won. I caught her before she hit the ground. I asked why did she keep fighting when she knew something was wrong with her body. She replied, "Winners that live life to the fullest don't cheat, and go on till the end. But cheaters never win, always taking the easy route for some reason." Then she passed out. I brought her to the Akatsuki infirmary and healed her up.

When she woke up the next day, I asked her, "Why do you live life to the fullest. Life couldn't be that important to you." She shook her head.

"Maybe not for you, for you have turned yourself into a puppet." She got up and pulled back my sleeve. Reveling my wooded arm, "You're a person that didn't live life to the fullest. But, I on the other hand, will do whatever it takes to make my life the best life I've ever had." With that she walked away. But before she went out she said, "Oh, and my name is Sakurai."

Sakurai. The girl that lives life to the fullest. I just hope she does try to give me 'company'. Last time that happened, someone got blown up…and they got punished…let's hope that doesn't happen _again_.

For the next week, I was happy. No missions and no visitors. No one even tried to say 'hi' or 'how's it going, hm?'

But that day after that week, I heard a knock. I cursed my luck under my breath as I opened the door. I was expecting Deidara to glomp me. But instead, I came face to face with Sakurai, standing there with her head down.

"Hello Sasori-san." She squeaked.

"Good evening Sakurai-san." I greeted back.

"So…um…watcha doin'?" I inwardly sighed in annoyance. Great. My awesome silence was just thrown out the window.

"I was fixing up some puppets." I answered bluntly. Her face light up a little bit.

"Puppets? Can I see?"

"Yeah, see. Don't touch a thing." I ordered. She nodded like a 5-year-old. I sighed, this time out loud, and let her in. She looked around with amazement. Something no one has done before. She twirled around and giggled.

"You have so many!"

"They are my life." I muttered. She heard.

"Well, I like your life." I frowned.

"You don't know anything about my life. How can you like it?" She turned around and smiled at me.

"Well, maybe I would like to know more about your life." I snorted.

"Yeah, right-"

"I'm serious! You look like an interesting person to talk to." She then walked out of the door and called, "Get ready!"

I didn't like where this was going. But, I had nothing better to do. So I went back to my puppets and waited until the next day. On that day, she knocked on the door. I got up and opened the door to a girl holding a bunch of puppets. I looked at her oddly.

"See? I like puppets too. Just started makin' 'em last month." I looked at the creations she had made. They were pretty good for a beginner. "So…can I come in? My arms are gettin' tired." I rolled my eyes and moved out of the way. She moved to the bed and sat down, but coughed as dust flew everywhere.

"Ew!" She exclaimed, "What's with your bed?"

"I'm a puppet remember? I don't sleep." She looked at me with sympathy. I hate sympathy.

"Not even a little?" I shook my head.

"I don't get the use of sleep, anyway." I commented, sitting down at my desk, "You just sit and close your eyes. Nothing more." She frowned. Something I didn't think suited her very well.

"Stop frowning."

"I'm frowning because sleep is more than just sitting down and closing your eyes. First of all, you need to rest your mind. Second of all, it helps you think things through if you have a problem. And lastly, dreaming. Imagination coming to life in your head."

"But there is no use of imagination, when it will never come true." Her frown deepened.

"Wishes come true one way or another. Just make sure your doing your part for making that wish come true."

"Hmmm…what is your wish then? Since you know so much, _o wise one._" She smiled.

"For someone to love me for whom I am." She said as plain as day. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? And how are you doing your part into making this wish come true?"

"Meeting as much people as possible, but also being nice to them. The more people I meet, the better chance of me meeting someone I like." The she looked down with a sad face. "Though, I don't think that someone for me is out there."

"Non-sense." I said. "There is a someone for everybody. But you just have to look hard enough." She put back on her smile.

"Well? How about you Mr. Akasuna? Do you want to look for that special someone?" I shook my head.

"There is no need for that."

"Oh yes there is."

"Why?" I countered.

"Because, you feel whole with that certain someone. Everyone does. Human or not." I shook my head.

"Not this puppet." She laughed.

"Your just simple minded when it comes to love. You act all big and bad but there is a part of you that is longing for something more. Something…different."

"Yeah…why were you here again? To be my therapist?"

"Hey," She shrugged, "That's what I do best." The rest of the day, she stayed and kept me company.

Over the next few months, I began to like her company. She wasn't as annoying as the brat but she wasn't as quiet as Itachi. She was just right. She would talk when it was needed but stay silent when she knew it was enough. My name changed from 'san' to 'kun' and an actual 'chan' just to get on my nerves. We went to acquaintances, from friends, to best friends. Someone we could rely on. Someone _I _could rely on. And I haven't done that ever since Grandma…

"Sasori-no-danna!" The brat called. I snapped out of my thoughts and sighed. I haven't been paying attention lately and Deidara is noticing. Soon, Pein is going to have 'the talk' with me about my missions. Even thought I get them done and I get them done right. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything ever since we left the hotel…"

"I fine." I sighed again.

"And you're always sighing. What happened to 'brat'? What's wrong Danna?" He asked again. I didn't say anything. I saw at the corner of my eye, him smiling.

"Or is it…Sakurai~" If I were human, I would have blushed tenfold. "Ha! You made that face! I knew it!"

"Shut u-"

"You know Valentine's Day is coming up~" I turned to him with annoyance.

"Of course I know, Brat."

"So? What are you gonna do for her?" I looked away. "Well, while you think, could you help me?"

"With what?" I asked with no suspicion.

"Moriko." Moriko was Sakurai's younger and only sister. The first girl I looked at. I've notice Deidara has been hanging out with her for quite some time but I didn't know they were that serious.

"Why not say 'I love you' or something."

"How about you?" He countered, though I don't think he meant it in a way that was to distress me.

"I'm a puppet I don't say that kind of crap." He rolled his eyes as we both continued walking.

"That's what you say to _everything._ 'I'm a puppet, I'm a puppet'." He mimicked. "That's starting to get old you know."

"It might be getting annoying and old but it's true." The brat grunted.

"Whatever. I don't need your help anymore. I already got what I'm going to do."

"And what might that be?"

"I'm going to cook for her." I rolled my eyes. Oh how original. "She always cooks along with Sakura. So, this is my thank you." He's right. Ever since they came, they would get fewer missions and more chores. Sometimes I would think Pein only recruited them because of how nasty the hideout is.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Probably helping me so I could think of a way to 'thank' Sakurai. As Deidara called it. But I didn't know what to do. I would need complete silence though. All this wind and animals-mating-behind-the-tress thing is getting on my nerves. Deidara said he would write the summary on our mission, anyway.

I go into my room, close and lock my door, then sit at my desk.

Where do I start?

Ok, so she likes puppets. She's been making them for the past 4 to 5 months. But that would be expected coming from me. Maybe form Hidan, no it wouldn't. Speaking of Hidan, I can't do anything that relates to him. Sakurai and her sister hate him with the most burning passion.

Maybe I should do something related to me….ok…what about me should I relate?

…

I'm a puppet….which means….I'm dead to the human eye….fake….

Fake…

Ok! I got it! Fake, something has to be fake! But what will I give that's fake? Food? Hell no! That girl and bacon…I swear…

Cloths? No. Women like their cloths….she spends more than 12 Konan's put together. And Pein's girlfriend spends a surplus….

What _do _women like? Um…flowers...?

Flowers…

Ok…fake flowers…how am I-…

**I got it.***

**Sakurai's POV (The first POV change in this story! :D)**

"Sissy!" My sister, Moriko called. She flung the door open with her light-brown hair flying all over the place. A single blond hair fell right in front of her face.

"Yeah?" I asked with depression. I was only sad for one reason. But only Moriko and Sasori knows this. They know I like to be left alone on Valentine's day.

"Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori are gonna cook for us! Here." She handed me what looked like a menu. Mine was red and black. The color of my hair. "We have to give them what we want by said 'it shall be done as soon as possible!' Isn't that awesome?" I just nodded. I could tell she was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

I felt someone sit next to me for the bed started to sink. A hand was on my back. "Sakurai, honey? Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah."

"I could say you're not coming…" I couldn't do that. Itachi and Sasori were cooking for me. My 2 Bestest Friends in the Whole-Wide-World. They would be pretty disappointed if I didn't come.

"No. I'm coming." It was silent for a minute then Moriko got up.

"Alrighty then. Choose what you want. Oh and," I looked up at her," Be sure to look good for Sasori." She winked and left. I chuckled for the first time on Valentine's Day and opened up the menu.

**~After the dinner**

"That was totally delicious…" Moriko commented behind me. We ordered and ate what we wanted. I also promised my sister that I would at least act that nothing was wrong with me. And I have to say, I think I did a pretty good job. No one looked suspicious or anything.

But, Kisame being Kisame (and my sister being my sister), brought out the sake. I only had a quarter. Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori had the other 3 quarters with me. But Moriko and Kisame had…like…5 to 8 bottles? Yeah…she still remembers things though.

"Yeah, it was pretty delicious." I commended with her. I had picked her up on my shoulder and was about to leave. She hick-uped and moved. "Stop moving!" Everyone in the dining room started to chuckle.

"Hehe…bananas…" Everyone stopped and turned to Deidara.*

"Dei-Dei~" Kisame teased. Deidara smiled and got up. He held out his hands to me.

"I'll take her." Most people would take this opportunity to go and have sex with her. I mean, look at her! She's hot and drunk! But I could tell by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes (and those are some awesome looking eyes!) that he just wants to take care of her.

"Sure." I took her off of my shoulder and into Deidara's arms. She snuggled deeper into his cheat and they were off. I turned around to look at the remaning people in to the room. "Well, I'm go-

"I'm coming with you." Sasori declared, it seemed, more to himself. I blinked then smiled. I guess it would be nice to have Sasori by my side.

"Sure." He got up with his right arm behind his back like a butler. "See you guys later." I called behind me and we started walking off.

It was empty in the hallway. No one was out doing anything, no fusing, and no yelling. Nothing. And I liked it. Ha. I'm becoming more like Sasori by the second.

"So how was the food?" Sasori asked out of the blue.

"It was delicious! I loved it." He nodded without any emotion. Something I'm used to.

"You also look stunning." He said.

"Really?" I was surprised. I didn't put on a lot anyway. I had one of those dress with the big knitted braid in the was black. It also stopped at my thighs. I had on some tights that had black swirls all the way down to my ankle on the right leg. Black pearls on my neck and red lipstick for the finish. I kept my hair the same, though it had grown a little since we got here.

"Yes. You do look beautiful." He said sincerely.

…

…

…

_Wait!_

"Y-You….m-mean that?"

"Yep. Why would I lie? There is no reason too." It's getting a little hot in here….

"Thank you…Sasori…"

We walked and talked all the way to my room. Its funny how were in the hideout but it felt like we were the only ones there. It was just about us.

At my door, we stopped and turned to each other. We stared into each other's eyes, telepathy saying 'I'm glad you're here'.

**Sasori's POV**

This is it. I have to do it now or it's all over. She's not happy because its Valentine's Day, I know this. She thinks no one is out there for her. I have to show there is.

And he's standing right in front of her.

**Sakurai's POV**

"So Sakurai-chan." Sasori said. I looked at him.

"Yes Sasori-kun?" I tiled my head to the side. He took a deep breath.

**Saso: **_'I can do this!'_

**Saku:** _'What does he want?'_

**Saso:** We've been together, for more than 5 months. You got to know me and I told you some secrets I never thought would come out. Things I wasn't comfortable saying around anybody. But, something about you…it made me want to tell you everything. And because of that I'm going to tell this.

**Saku:**_ 'Oh my gosh…'_

**Saso:** …I love you, Sakurai.

**Sakurai's POV**

I was on the verge of tears right now. He…he loved me? Was he lying. A tall tale?

I looked into his eyes to see if he was_ really_ telling the truth. Instead, I saw…

A smile.

"And, I would like you to have these." He held out the arm he had behind his back. I wasn't thinking he actually had something behind his back. Beautiful, pink Sakura petals filled the whole bouquet. But some were red, a blood red like my hair. I looked at the wrapper- paper and it had little wooden puppets all over with a white background.

Then I came across a card.

I looked up at Sasori and he nodded, telling I could read it. I picked it up and opened it. I felt a small wind come out of nowhere but I just ignored it.

'_You'll always be as beautiful as a flower. And I'll love you until the very last flower is dead.'_

I frowned. Yes, there is a surplus of flowers but they don't have stems and I can't water them. Even Moriko can't help.* So…he really doesn't love-

…

I saw a completely different flower. Its wasn't a Sakura flower but a Tsubaki flower (Camellia). And it was red. It blended it with rest of the flowers.

I knew what a red Tsubaki meant. It symbolizes love. I told Sasori that is would be so nice to have a guy give me one.

I smiled and picked it up. But…it was fake.

'_And I'll love until the very last flower is dead.' _

I started to cry. I looked up to thank Sasori but he was gone…that gust of wind…he was probably afraid of my reaction.

I took the flowers into my room.

'_I'll love you forever too, Sasori.'_

* * *

**1-Deidara means 'banana'. So Moriko said Deidara's name but in English…kinda…you know what I mean!**

**2-Moriko has a power that deals with the elements. For earth, she can make flowers grow again, but only if the flower is freshly cut. Also she can water them through the petals not the stem. But, like before the flower has to be freshly cut.**

**So? How is it? This my second one-shot so sorry if it's not all that detailed. Like I said before, me and detailed are like enemies. The other day, my teacher gave me an 'E' because detailed didn't want to come on my test. Bummer…**

**Also, this one goes to my story 'A Shot in the Dark'. I've got 2 things to say about that…no 3….**

**1- PLZ, GO HAVE A LOOK AT IT! TT^TT I'm losin my readers for some reason!**

**2- This chapter might go into the story in future chapters (That's for the readers of ASITD)**

**3- I don't like my title (this is also for the readers of ASITD) Like…it just doesn't go with the story line. I need help on that part.**

**So plz. Help me out and read the story TT^TT…need more readers…**

**Also, plz reiew! I really want to know how this turned out. (I did this while I was grounded. I snuck on here! Just for you guys! So I better get some reviews or no one gets cookies…or an Akatsuki member! :D evil…I know…)**

**~Annemaylover**


End file.
